


破镜

by janehe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, girl albus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janehe/pseuds/janehe
Summary: 阿不思单性转战败AU，被老盖软禁，之后会发生什么我不信你们不懂





	1. Chapter 1

她睁开眼，视线所及却并非预料中低矮渗水的黑色砖石墙而是绣有星座纹样的床帐。她试着起身，没有遇到任何阻碍，被子顺着胸口滑下，露出了身上那件刺绣精美的睡裙，胸口的开口极低，像是恨不得直到肚脐，背部有大片区域没有任何布料，裙摆则停在大腿中部，给她套上裙子的人像是吝啬哪怕一厘米的布料，十分勉强地把她该遮住的地方遮好，其他的部分则恨不得使其全部暴露在空气中。   
至少还有一件能称之为衣物的东西，阿不思心说。这比她预想的仍然要好得多。   
她掀开被子，皮肤乍一跟外界空气接触却并没有感到过分的寒冷，房间里被人施了恒温魔咒，就算她光着身子在其中行走也不会感到寒冷。   
而最大的不妥之处在双脚踩上地面时终于显现出来，她右脚脚踝上套着一个发着白光的圆环，但那圆环没有实体，也就让人感受不到重量。阿不思看了看那道圆环，起身走向房间门口，那圆环果然如她所料逐渐变成醒目的红，同时房间各处被那人布下的阵点依次亮起，繁复的魔纹在墙壁上浮现。她对着门口那尊花瓶试了一个漂浮咒，瓷器对她的无杖魔法毫无反应。   
好一个金丝笼。   
她在衣柜里找到了一件家居的长套披上，开始四处走动，打量那人为她定制的这座金屋。事实上可供她活动的范围大得惊人，从书房到浴室一样没落下，所需物品也尽是些精致物件，书桌上甚至放着盒精装的柠檬雪宝。   
决斗场上魔杖脱手的那一刻她就做好了最坏的打算，好在之前就已经做好所有准备，就算她败北，也不会让格林德沃那么轻易得到英国。虽然等待自己的极可能是酷刑，侮辱与终身监禁。   
至少现在看来最后一点是肯定的。阿不思隔着玻璃看那些书籍的品种 ，魔法世界的最新魔药成果论文到麻瓜童话应有尽有，看来对方没打算封闭所有，或者这也是格林德沃玩弄人心的一种方式。   
“喜欢吗？”毛茸茸的地毯遮盖了男人的脚步声，阿不思回过头看向欧洲的新主人，对方一头金发依旧夺目到刺眼，身着华服，淡淡的酒气和香水味弥漫在他周围，看来黑巫师是从宴会里离开的。对于最近的他而言，值得庆祝的事也的确不少。   
“喜欢吗？”他又走近了一步，眼睛直勾勾地盯着白巫师的脸，阿不思移开目光，无论怎么样，这种想要吞了她的眼神总是让她不舒服的，而她也不想掩饰这种不舒服。   
“看来你不喜欢。”格林德沃不顾对方的抗拒从背后把阿不思圈进怀里，“还缺什么就告诉我，你知道，我总是乐意满足你的各种要求的。”   
阿不思轻笑一声，头撇在一边依旧不愿正眼看他。那人也不恼，圈住她腰身的手掌揉捏摩挲着，嘴唇则顺着被拉开衣领的白皙肩头一路舔舐到颈项，下身某个部分隔着薄薄的布料磨蹭着她的臀缝。一时带出的意料摩擦声与间或出现的水声弥漫在两人之间，情欲的味道充斥在格林德沃的怀抱里。阿不思在对方揉上她乳房的前一秒打开了他的手，接着手臂被男人一扭，整个人被猛得扑倒在那张宽大的书桌上。   
“你身上有哪是我没摸过的？外面，里面，你自己摸得到的，你自己摸不到的。”格林德沃一手擒住身下人的手腕，一手揉捏着那对乳房，“如果你忘了，那么我告诉你，我不仅摸过，还舔过，咬过，肏过。是你让我摸的，你抓着我的手求我摸你，你说我摸得你好舒服，你说你要我再用力一点，舒服吗小荡妇，现在舒服吗？”   
“王八蛋！”阿不思朝他大骂，格林德沃毫不在意，带着薄茧的手顺着她大腿内侧一路向上探进深处，揉按着蕾丝内裤下的那条细缝。“现在全魔法界都知道我抱着你回了王八蛋的庄园，知道阿不思邓布利多是王八蛋的婊子，洞里永远淌着水，平时只能让我用塞子堵住，然后张着腿等着男人来插。知道他们是怎么评论的吗？用自己的身体换取祖国的安宁，他们把你当圣人看待呢。高兴吗阿尔？”   
“所以这些年过去你脑子只剩了这点东西，随便压住一个人陪发情一样的自己交配，然后把你的东西和你剩下的那点脑子一起射出去？！”阿不思冷笑着反驳对方，“真是要预祝你的王国千秋万代了格林德沃陛下。”   
“嘴巴还是这么厉害，我的小骚货。”格林德沃给了阿不思一个力道松懈，剥下那条内裤，从外袍口袋里掏出了一个装着粉色液体的水晶瓶，他显然没什么耐心，两指撑开穴口就将冰凉的瓶口直接塞进去，待到瓶中的液体尽数流入阿不思体内便一把拔出那个小瓶子甩到一边，拉开拉链拉下内裤放出了那个大家伙，对准还来不及合拢的小穴狠狠插了进去。阿不思发出一声哀鸣，下体的疼痛让她止不住地挣扎，带动了穴肉摩挲体内的肉棒，爽得格林德沃叹了一声：“宝贝你紧得还跟个处似的，要烧化我了，再扭扭。我们的王国当然能长存下去宝贝，因为你能带给我我最需要的。”男人掐住她的腰，肉棒在穴里猛烈地捣插着，而那些灌入阿不思体内的魔药则无声地润滑了不够润滑的小穴，麻痒从最深的那点扩散到整个穴道，情液越来越多地浇在粗硬的头端，刺激得肉刃整个涨大了一圈，撑得整个小穴都满满的。阿不思咬住嘴唇，快感正在逐渐盖过疼痛，肉棒在体内的摩擦不知是消减还是增加了那些痒意，而她不想屈服于欲望。   
“你的洞是不是怎么插都是这么紧，当初我肏得你腿都合不拢，现在又要夹断我了，以后天天都给你松松，免得你再想夹断别的男人。”他啃咬着雪峰上挺立的樱桃吸出黏腻的水声。阿不思被肏得手脚酸软，嘴微微张着，上下两张小口的水都止不住，穴肉在不断被侵入之后越收越紧，最终在阿不思终于没咽下的哭呛中绞紧，情液喷在巨大的龟头上达到了高潮。   
高潮后的阿不思身体软绵得像一摊水，穴肉却还不断吞吃收缩着，格林德沃差点被她的小穴绞得缴械，伸手在她雪白的臀瓣上狠狠拍了几记逼出一阵低泣才重新开始粗暴地抽送。肉穴被他干得穴口通红，在淋漓的水光下显得更为可口，龟头在深处摩擦着软肉，阿不思微微痉挛了几下，嘴唇微张，体内最痒的那处被男人的粗硬研磨顶撞，刚刚高潮的身体根本经不住这样的刺激，她叫都叫不出，只有穴肉在急剧收缩，想要把身体里的肉棒吞到更深更深的地方，格林德沃喘着粗气，紧紧箍着身下的娇躯，每次都进得更深更重，穴里的水顺着臀缝一直流到到她背上，把两个人的下身都搞得一塌糊涂。直到格林德沃咬住她的嘴唇最后一次狠狠挺身， 穴肉被肉棒撑得满满当当 ，阿不思错觉他简直快把蛋也捅进自己身体里，嫩肉收缩着，把男人的每一滴精液都吞进深处。   
不知道男人在她身上趴了多久，阿不思感到自己被人抱起来，温热的水流包裹着她的身体，一只手不断在她的小腹流连，温热落在她的额头。她知道对方想要的是什么，可她太累了。   
“没用的……”在躺进某人怀里时她呢喃着，紧接着陷入了纯黑绵软的世界。 

而这只是开始。  
他把所有必须回到阵地上处理的事在最短的时间内处理完毕，剩下的会议全部通过庄园的壁炉进行，所有结余都留给跟她对峙或者纠缠。  
格林德沃没拦截那些送来报纸的猫头鹰，恰恰相反，他把英国境内的所有刊物订了一遍，每日由清晨早餐桌上的互相讽刺开始，从午夜主卧里的争论和性爱结束。阿不思被禁锢了魔力，就在格林德沃身上全部发泄回来，女人常被做到昏睡过去，男人的身上则满是指印和擦伤，但每晚主卧归于平静时，或是邓布利多趴在男人身上，两腿在格林德沃腰腿上缠紧或是格林德沃从背后把邓布利多勒紧，一条卡进对方双腿间。如此一晚过后全身酸疼的便是两个人。  
不过谁都没打算换一种舒服点的姿势入睡，那种舒适温馨的气氛也不适合眼下的两人。  
直到那天下午，家养小精灵早在主人们的争吵爆发前就躲了起来，诺大的格林德沃庄园在怒吼带来的回声里显得愈发空荡。  
“所以这就是你处理问题的方式。”邓布利多被男人压倒在餐桌上，女人双腿打张着，格林德沃抓着她的腿根还在企图把她掰得更开一点，餐盘和碟子随着男人的动作碎了一地。  
“至少你被肏过之后的确会听话一点，别不承认。”她的领口早被男人撕开，乳房随着耸动晃动着，格林德沃伸出舌尖去磨蹭雪白山顶上的那点殷红。  
“原来你还需要我的‘听话’才能安心？”女巫脸色绯红，她扑腾着想把腿盘在对方腰上，男人给出的答案是把她压得更死。  
“看来上面这张嘴的确是吃饱了，不然怎么有这么多力气。”格林德沃挺腰逼出她喉咙里的呜咽，“不像下面这张，饿的时候就知道好好吃东西。”  
“你无耻！”  
“那你别咬那么紧！”  
白光闪过的时候或许是格林德沃最不设防的时候，但邓布利多在此刻同样脑子一片空白，内里的痉挛使得那根的存在感分外强烈，她控制不住想抱住身上的男人，胸口的那团金发让她想起某年夏日的阳光。那时她被少年压在山毛榉下，对方皮肤上的汗珠都闪着金光。  
金发。  
她突然挣扎，想要推开身上的人。格林德沃被她突然的反抗弄得暴躁，女巫只冷着脸一味推拒：“你能不能别弄在里面。”  
“怕什么。”男人就爱看她情绪起伏的样子，“喂的太饱，撑着了？”  
“你脑子里是只剩下那点东西了吗？”  
格林德沃眯起眼，起身从女巫体内抽出来，一把捏住了她的下颌：  
“你怎么知道你不过是个泄火的工具呢。”  
话一出口格林德沃脑子里立刻响起巨大的轰鸣声，然而来不及了，阿不思脸上的空白堵住了他的喉咙，男人刚想补救点什么，而脑袋已经被扇得偏到了一边。女巫从餐桌台面上直起身子，手还举在半空，眼圈泛红。  
“滚。”  
她没留一点力气，格林德沃的右半边脸以肉眼可见的速度红肿起来，片刻的懊悔被疼痛和对方剧烈的反抗瞬间淹没了。黑巫师再转过头的时候一把把她从餐桌上扯了下来，做过一轮的女人腿都站不稳，他就按着她逼着对方跪在地上从后面再次闯入。咬着她的耳朵，威胁要把她喂到装不下为止。邓布利多匍匐着向前想要逃走，又被格林德沃一次次拖回来，男人最终整个压在她身上，双手扣住她的，腰部耸动带起水声和肉体碰撞的闷响，他在吻她的脖子。  
“只有我能给你这个，明白吗？”他在女人白皙的脖子上留下又一个齿印，回应他的只有隐隐的抽泣声。  
纽蒙伽德的消息是在他刚安置好阿不思时传来的，女巫直到最后一次高潮时也咬紧了牙，始终没让一丝呻吟漏出来。他把昏过去的人翻过来，才看到她的膝盖和小腿早被地毯磨得红肿一片，加上由于他的暴怒带来的一身青紫，在昏睡时分显得格外可怜。格林德沃余怒未消，把人抱回主卧往床上一丢就消失在壁炉中，打定主意要给对方一个教训。  
阿不福斯•邓布利多在阿不思战败后半个月闯入了庄园的结界范围，被格林德沃亲手捉拿关入纽蒙伽德。那么多巫师麻瓜咬牙切齿想要找到的地方竟然被这只山羊发现了突破口，仅这一次格林德沃愿意承认山羊小子这么多年还算是有点长进。  
他接过负责审讯的巫师递来的水晶瓶，石牢之中的男人抓着栏杆双眼通红：“你不得好死！”  
“为了让她安心呆着，我暂时没告诉她你现在在这里。”格林德沃回了对方一个微笑，足够他冲自己咆哮的那种。  
可阿不福斯没有，他看着男人手中的水晶瓶突然也笑出来：“看吧！看吧！我知道你没有心也没有良知，看吧！看看你做过些什么！”  
格林德沃将水晶瓶里的银丝倒入冥想盆。这份记忆花了他们一周的时间才从阿不福斯的大脑中获取，即使不能知道他是如何找到通往格林德沃庄园的方法，光从那小子刚刚的挑衅来看，这份记忆的价值也不会太令人失望。  
他睁开眼，认出了这是英国的圣芒戈，而年少的阿不福思正站在某间病房外，治疗师从房间里走出来，对着男孩摇了摇头。   
“劝劝她吧。”   
视线转移，阿不思红发披散着坐在病床上背对着他们一动不动，她怀里似乎抱着什么东西。   
格林德沃突然浑身发凉。   
“你冷静一下吧。”阿不福思少见得语气平和，甚至带着一丝怜悯，“这……不能怪你。”   
坐在床上的人半响没应他的话，阿不福思等了一会儿最终还是耐不住跑到她面前去夺：“给你说了已经没用了！”   
“他不会回来了。”阿不思开了口，她还死死抱着怀里的那个东西，眼里像是什么也没有了。格林德沃终于看清那是什么，一个死婴。   
“他不会回来了。”女孩重复着，眼泪一滴一滴打在婴儿金色的胎毛上，那个小小的孩子的身体已经冷了。   
男人颤抖着，控制不住一般一步一步向后退去，却恰逢女孩抬起头看向弟弟：“他不会回来了，对不对。”   
盖勒特花了最短的时间回到庄园，阿不思还保持着他离开时的姿势，身上的精斑已经凝固了，原先发青的地方已经开始发紫，本就严重的地方看着简直吓人。他想做的说的在冲到床边看到她之后突然刹住车，女人眼角的泪痕还在，盖勒特一时不知道自己还能不能抱抱她。  
整个清洗过程的动作被男人放到最轻，撑开女人红肿的花瓣引出那些精液时他盯紧了怀中人的脸，恐惧她随时可能睁开的蓝眼睛。阿不思被他轻轻套进睡裙里，接着抱上床捻好被角，女人在枕头上蹭了蹭，然后慢慢把自己缩成一团，只露了眼睛在被子之外。  
“看吧！看吧！”  
他伸出手，想要摸摸缩在被子里的那张脸。  
“我知道你没有心也没有良知！看看你都做了些什么！”  
女人在他的手指将要触及脸颊时突然瑟缩了一下，连带着盖勒特整个人跟着僵住。  
“你怎么知道你不过是个泄火的工具呢。”  
黑巫师缩回了手，阿不思发出几声呜咽，继续睡着。  
“滚。”  
他看着那滴眼泪慢慢从她眼角溢出，在他动手之前就顺着脸颊滑了下去。  
十六岁的时候盖勒特装了满脑子关于变革关于新世界的想法，被学校开除影响不了他的勃勃野心，微末的失意也在戈德里克山谷红发美人的羽毛笔下化作虚无，或许是自认怀里的美人是百分百可供掌握的，所以少年丝毫不在意她在自己怀里呆的是否踏实，为了能在他怀里停留又付出过多少代价。他得来这些太过容易，本性里的自傲更使他认定了一切的理所当然。  
然后的几十年里少年逐渐长大，他的王国也一步步建立壮大，可怀中空荡，偶尔的梦醒时分也不是没有想过如果她在又会怎样，有时觉得她的妇人之仁会影响他们事业的发展进程，有时看着手下糟心的办事效率又控制不住地想要是阿不思在自己连头发都能晚白几年，还有孩子，下属和合作的家族都无数次试探过他在伴侣和子嗣上的考量，也并非没有合适的联姻对象，但他控制不住地想如果当年能把她带走，自己早该是几个孩子的父亲。四十几年过去了，他以为自己什么都没有，也早不再抱期望，直到现在。  
他不是没拥有过，只是那时他觉得自己不需要。  
盖勒特•格林德沃背对月光坐在圣徒德国总部的办公室中，午夜的建筑分外安静，中年人恍然间回到四十几年前的夏末，十六岁的少年在门钥匙的震荡后回到德国的家中，手里提着匆忙打包的行李箱，衬衫的一角甚至都露在外面。  
阿不思看到了会笑话我，少年下意识想着，可他随即一个激灵，突然反应过来阿不思再也不会对他笑了。  
再也不会了。


	2. Chapter 2

罗伯特•安德森在接到通知来到纽蒙伽德时并不算惊讶，工作性质和他圣徒的身份让他白日可以是救死扶伤的医者，夜晚变为取人性命的毒师。年轻人在进入纽蒙伽德之前被蒙上眼，接着格林德沃给他施了一个变形咒，治疗师感到自己似乎长出了一头及腰的长发，胸口似乎膨胀起来。  
看来这次的对象是个大人物。联想到最近可能入狱的长头发的大人物，罗伯特心里大概有了底。  
抱歉，海瑟薇。  
他在心里默念，希望女友永远不要知道这个晚上。  
但当那根布条从他眼前摘下罗伯特却没有在囚室里看到任何犯人。格林德沃拉开椅子坐在他面前，囚室的大门已经关闭了。  
“”  
“邓布利多教授恐怕……之前有生育的历史……”被秘密传唤来的治疗师罗伯特▪安德森不断观察着眼前这位大人物的表情以斟酌用词，“但恐怕那次很可能是流产或者早产，她的身体在那之后也一直没有得到足够的调养和恢复，所以我没法保证她能保住孩子，即使能挨到足月，生产也是大问题。”   
盖勒特•格林德沃听罢半天没开口，阿不思•邓布利多正躺在床上安稳睡着。罗伯特虽毕业于德姆斯特朗，但他的女友是霍格沃茨的学生，因此虽然为圣徒效命多年，但对于阿不思•邓布利多教授他依旧保有相当的尊敬。可眼前两个人之间暧昧的气氛还是让他控制不住浮想联翩，那场世纪决斗过去还不到两个月，而战败被格林德沃当场带走的阿不思•邓布利多不仅没有被关至纽蒙伽徳听候审讯，反而躺在格林德沃家族庄园主卧的大床上，还带着一个月的身孕。   
有人曾在决斗后的内部会议中隐晦地询问过邓布利多的去向，但格林德沃只简单表示此人在魔法上的造诣和心智都非寻常巫师可及，因此要亲自看管她。这话听起来似乎合理，但论关押巫师，还有哪里能比任何巫师都无法施展魔法的纽蒙伽徳更合适的呢？闲言碎语在此时冒头，邓布利多教授一直以其学术能力和魔法上的造诣闻名，或许因为她太过厉害，很容易让人忽略在这些以外，她还是个绝代佳人，并且单身至今。  
反对的声音同样论据充分，格林德沃虽说总是绯闻缠身，但内部人员都很清楚他们的头多年来连一个情人都没有，也不止一次被人用美色勾引，但无一例外都失败了。为着这个甚至还有某些好事之人散布过些关于格林德沃某方面能力的谣言。纵然阿不思•邓布利多是个各方面都挑不出毛病的女巫，但她一直是反对格林德沃态度最坚决的那一批人，格林德沃确有爱才之心，但那也是在对方识抬举的情况下。于是不免有圣徒感叹，若邓布利多不与他们处在对立面，那再没有比她更合适主母位置的人了。  
现在看来格林德沃并不在意邓布利多是否属于他们的阵营，或者在这短短的两个月中他已经让对方成功屈服了？罗伯特脑子里飞快地转着这些，并努力使自己看起来自然一点，这些大人物的私事说不准就能左右圣徒下一步的发展。不想被灭口，就得让对方相信自己是个稳妥的人。格林德沃最终要求他在庄园落脚，从现在起直到邓布利多生产的那天，一步也不许离开，在此期间也不能告诉任何人自己的工作内容。   
直到多年之后他回忆起那一年的时光，才发觉自己很可能是最早接近那两位大人物之间关系真相的那批人。然而此时罗伯特只是紧张于这项工作可能将给他带来的荣耀或者灭顶之灾，在忐忑不安中被家养小精灵领至二楼的某间客房。  
作为圣徒的首领当然诸事缠身，格林德沃大多数时间并不在庄园里，而被囚禁在庄园内封锁魔力的邓布利多的待遇则完全超出他的想象，除去庄园内数量惊人的藏书和典籍，她还能得到每天的报纸。或者说除了失去魔力与自由，她在庄园中的地位与女主人无异。  
除去这个，更让他想不通的是邓布利多对她腹中孩子的态度。他曾在例行检查时撞见邓布利多在编织幼儿的毛衣和袜子，紫色为底，上面缀满了眨着眼的小星星 ，针脚细细密密 。她对腹中孩子的关心明显超过了格林德沃，甚至显得过分小心，但这从她的身体状态来说的确有益无害，鉴于到了五个月的时候她依旧有出血的状况。   
那也是他第一次得以了解到那二人更为真实私密的一面。格林德沃听到庄园传来的消息当晚赶了回来，躺在床上的邓布利多刚恢复一会儿，他还没来得及退出主卧关上门就听到男主人开口：“我不要孩子。”   
“你敢！”反对的人却是本该松一口气的那个，毕竟到底有谁会想要被敌人侵犯并怀上对方的孩子？罗伯特不由自主放松了握住门把的力道，让门只是虚虚掩上，使声音得以从缝隙中透出。  
“你是嫌自己命长，还是早就计划好准备‘光荣牺牲’？”格林德沃几乎是咬牙切齿，罗伯特发誓，如果盖勒特•格林德沃使用了这种语气，无论平日里行事风格多么强硬的圣徒都会立即安静下来，好歹避过了先生的怒火再做下一步的动作。而此时房间里的另一人完全没有被此震慑：“难道这不是对你而言最好的选择，你得到你想要的继承人，抹掉我之后不仅可以少一个威胁，也不会有人对你的继承人有所异议。”  
“然后你的那群学生就此彻底被激怒，带领整个英国卷土重来？”格林德沃似乎笑了，“说实话我倒是很期待一群小鬼到底能搅出什么风浪来。但我知道你在打算什么，死于黑魔王折磨下的圣人邓布利多，听起来就像是那种能被庸人们百年传颂的那种废物。我怎么舍得让你沦落到与那些庸人记录在一起阿不思，我还等着你与我一起带着我们的孩子登上世界之巅，就像……”后面的话被刻意的压低声音听不真切，可邓布利多对此反应却异常激烈，女人声音颤抖着叫格林德沃滚出去。找回主动权的黑巫师进一步则提醒对方：“冷静点亲爱的，你弟弟还住在纽蒙迦德，毕竟我也不想为难我孩子的舅舅，不是吗？”  
罗伯特在此时退下，隔着门缝格林德沃突然扫来的一眼让他明白自己早已暴露，年轻的治疗师直到回到自己房间才发现衬衫已经被冷汗打湿一片。而这一晚的兵荒马乱仍然没结束，半小时后家养小精灵突然出现在他的书桌前，焦急地表示夫人又出血了。  
他带着药物匆匆赶到，格林德沃坐在床头抱着邓布利多教授，黑巫师看向他，像在看一根救命稻草。  
“谁都别想伤害我的孩子。”女人脸色苍白，仍然死死瞪着抱着她的人，罗伯特不敢发出任何多余的声音，他从没见过格林德沃脸上出现过如此难看的表情，但这不是最可怕的，作为治疗师见证生离死别早已是他生活的一部分，最可怕的是此刻的格林德沃跟任何一个拗不过伴侣的可怜男人没有任何区别，身体越发糟糕的女人不肯放弃自己的骨肉，丈夫则时刻提心吊胆，生怕一个不小心会同时失去妻子和孩子。  
囚徒没有跟狱卒叫板的权利，那么为什么阿不思▪邓布利多平安至今。罗伯特原本以为格林德沃只是想要一个能与他比肩的女巫为他生下一个各方面能力超群的继承人，但格林德沃说他不要孩子。  
那他要什么？年轻的治疗师不敢多想，这太疯狂了。  
真正的考验在生产那天才来临，有人放出消息说格林德沃的妻子临产，庄园的地点被泄露，各地反抗势力集结起最大的一次袭击，小股人员先在奥地利发起进攻制造假象，引来圣徒主力赶到后埋伏于格林德沃庄园周围的大军才发动了总攻。  
除罗伯特之外连留守于庄园守卫的家养小精灵都去了主建筑外，阿不思•邓布利多在生下第一个男孩时几乎用尽了力气，窗外战火喧天，巫师们挥动魔杖企图破坏掉下一层防护，大喊着要格林德沃血债血偿。  
“书房桌上的糖盒是个门钥匙，你带着我的孩子走吧。”女人气若游丝，“落脚点是霍格莫德的猪头酒吧，纽特•斯卡曼德夫妇会接应你，把孩子交给他们。”  
“先生会回来的。”年轻人不知是哪来的勇气，“他一定会回来的，请您相信他。”  
接下来的两个小时几乎是罗伯特二十多年来最漫长的两小时，女孩的半个身子出来的时候对方的前锋已经到达了主建筑的大门门口，爆破声越来越近，罗伯特感觉自己的心脏已经跳到了嗓子眼。直到所有的喧嚣声随着婴儿的第一声啼哭消失，主卧的大门在下一秒被人破开，年轻人下意识挡在大床前方，抽出了自己的魔杖对准门口。  
但他不需要发出第一道魔咒了，因为烟尘散尽之后露出的是格林德沃的脸。  
男人气喘吁吁，一头金发被灰尘覆盖，鲜血随着老魔杖的杖尖滴落在地上，昂贵的袍子破布一般挂在他身上。  
“我回来了。”他喃喃着，“阿尔，阿尔，我回来了。”  
回应他的是孩子们的哭声，那两个稚嫩的声音如同破开乌云的天光，照进了一切。


	3. Chapter 3

一开始的时候她真的恨不得自己直接死在决斗场上。  
从格林德沃庄园醒来的第二天阿不思就开始计划如何离开这里，那张大床上的另一人早不见了踪影，对方在蹂躏她一夜之后至少还记得清理干净，但阿不思还是选择再洗一次。  
“你最好看清楚他是个什么东西！他会害了我们所有人！”弟弟年少时的怒吼又在耳边回荡，她把脸沉入水中。  
阿不福斯是对的。  
女人被人抓住胳膊一把扯出了浴缸，格林德沃暴怒的面容近在眼前：“你就这么想死？！”  
他会害了所有人。  
格林德沃没有封死她的消息来源，报纸供应充足，书籍随意阅读，庄园任意走动。  
但她无法与任何人联系，庄园内没有其他巫师，送餐的家养小精灵不会说话，每当她想要表达什么，对方会泪汪汪地看着她然后立即消失。女巫挽留不住任何生灵，只能从报纸上看到自己的国家一点一点被那个人蚕食。  
或许她也不是什么都留不住，格林德沃作为整个欧洲的实际控制人精力旺盛得简直令她称奇，男人每每将她折腾得动弹不得，被剥离魔法的自己在体力上完全不是他的对手。剩下清醒的时间大多由男人挑衅开始，到无休止的争论或性结束。  
平心而论，格林德沃的技巧比起几十年前要老道得多，阿不思懒得思考这是他与多少人实战后取得的经验。只是痛恨他在每一次意识朦胧时温柔得如同蛊惑的低语，那极其容易带给人关于爱情的错觉，格林德沃从不是外界描摹的那种冷血无情的魔鬼，相反，他极富情感也不吝于表达，所以才让人控制不住地以为那是真的。  
但她知道不是，对方在她困倦时那些关于后代和未来的美好愿景在她耳里像个笑话，倒不是她因儿子的早夭而对孩子的父亲有所怨怼，而是明白格林德沃即使知道恐怕也不会在意多少，那孩子生来体弱，就算能活下来，一个追求力量几十年的人会对他有几分重视？倒更可能成为牵制她的工具。  
就像当初他花了两个月与自己厮混，若不是看上阿不思•邓布利多有利用的价值，恐怕一个眼神都吝啬多给予。  
所以当他花了那么多心思和精力，自己在临阵时还是选择跟他分道扬镳，付出却无所得的格林德沃才会那么愤怒，而这股愤怒随着这些年岁里自己与他的对立不断增长。他现在在做的也只是发泄这些愤怒，成倍地找补他付出的那些东西。  
而这是她年少轻狂带来的代价。无论是安娜的死还是头生子的夭亡或是如今的境遇。  
但对方像是突然良心发现一般停止了对她的肉体折磨，在亲口承认自己的价值之后。  
连阿不思自己都没想到原来她还是在意的，即使已做了多年的心理预设，但当那些话真的从对方口中说出，她还是控制不住地心如刀割。格林德沃被她突然的反抗所激怒，她的挣扎也同样剧烈，男人带给她的性快感越强烈，阿不思就越感到恶心。  
他这样对待过多少人呢。昏迷之前她被摆成跪姿，男人整个压在她身上，双手扣住她的，腰不断用力耸动着，动物交配一般的姿势。阿不思不清楚对方在肏她的时候到底是抱着怎样的心态，发泄、报复，还是仅仅为了折磨她。  
如果真是如此，他的目的也达到了。他在肏的这具身体叫阿不思•邓布利多或叫别的什么都没有关系，年少时血气方刚的格林德沃不会拒绝投怀送抱的年轻肉体，如今的格林德沃也不介意多用一点花样折磨自己的阶下囚。至于她和她死去的孩子大概都没什么意义，全欧洲的女巫那么多，自然有无数人愿意为欧洲的新主人诞下子嗣。  
她到底是为什么会觉得他至少会有所触动。阿不思在醒来时看着床幔上的花纹，或许是因为见面时总在争吵或酝酿争吵，格林德沃不在庄园的时候这里总显得格外寂静。  
而她也是真的想离开了。  
接下来的几天格林德沃都没有再回来，阿不思眼不见心不烦，所有的时间几乎都花研究如何离开上，倒也乐得他不再出现再花心思隐瞒行动。  
可不知从何时开始她变得越来越嗜睡，霍格沃茨多年执教时光使她养成了稳定的生物钟，但某日她发现自己一觉醒来将近中午，哪怕是如此，午餐后不到一小时困意又蔓延上来，那种疲倦跟她从前遇到过的完全不同，当她从小沙发上醒来，才发现手中的书早翻到在地毯上，窗外的太阳已经接近地平线了。  
一开始阿不思怀疑这是格林德沃的魔法禁锢带来的后遗症，但她查遍庄园内所有书籍也没得到一个靠谱的说法，又懒得与那人争辩纠缠。她依旧会在午后的小沙发上睡着，只是有时醒来会发现身上盖着一张毯子。  
阿不思在晚上谢过了送饭的家养小精灵，对方不断地摇头挥手显得很焦急，可还是说不出话，她只能当这是家养小精灵们始终没法接受巫师们的寻常好意这一通病。  
或者只是为了逃避另一种可能。  
她曾在梦境的间隙感觉到脸上传来属于另一人的体温，那温度顺着她的脸描摹几遍最终在嘴唇停下，将碰未碰。阿不思半睡半醒睁不开眼，心说那大概只是另一个梦。  
直到某日她在花园中寻找几味草药，晕眩感突然来袭，待她再在床上醒来却被格林德沃因为凑的过近而放大的脸吓了一跳。  
“怎么了。”女巫看着对方一脸欲言又止，她挣扎着想要坐起来，在听过对方亲口承认的“工具”论之后被揽在对方怀里这种动作让她全身难受，而格林德沃似乎没想到她会有这种反应，一时还真差点叫她挣脱开了，男人迅速收紧了揽在她肩头的手，压低了声音：“别动！”  
他语气难得严肃，阿不思索性停下来打算看看他到底想干什么。  
男人全程没看过她的眼睛，阿不思感到他的身体有瞬间的僵硬，接着抬起一只手慢慢放到了她小腹的位置。  
阿不思的脑子突然一片空白，她甚至忘了躲过格林德沃印在她发顶的吻，男人似乎开口说了什么，可她一句都没听到。  
十九岁那年留下的后遗症不仅仅是心理上阴影，经济极度拮据的状态下她也就没什么慢慢调养的资本，等到她有能力去支付这些，医不起也转化为医不了。三十一岁的时候阿不思坐在变形术教授休息室里朝窗外看去，魁地奇场上赫奇帕奇的队伍正在训练，今年新入队的二年级小巫师们在扫帚上发出阵阵尖叫。  
而她再也不会有孩子了。  
这怎么可能呢。女巫的手抚上自己的小腹，那里现在还平坦着，根本看不出会有个小生命在那里发芽。她还愣着，视线里突然出现了一只手握住她的，阿不思顺着抬起头看向男人，格林德沃把她揽紧了一点，告诉她治疗师已经在庄园里住下，如果有什么不舒服直接叫家养小精灵传唤他就是。  
“他的父亲是我手下的老人了，保密的问题你不用担心，罗伯特是有分寸的人。”男人握着她的手，带着她一起轻轻抚摸那里，阿不思所有的理智在瞬间被拉回。她猛地抬头看向那个男人，格林德沃乍一被她抓住了目光，没来得及收回的惊慌也就被她抓了个正着。  
“怎么了？”他迟疑了一下，搭在她肩上的那只手抬起来顺着她的后脑抚摸那头长发，阿不思看着男人的眼睛吞咽几次依旧问不出口。  
你想做什么。女巫转回来看着自己的小腹。格林德沃驰骋欧洲多年却没有任何子嗣，外界对此的猜测分析也从未停止过，甚至有人诽谤欧洲的噩梦恐怕有某种难以启齿的隐疾，这在阿不思耳里显得格外好笑。这个男人事事好胜争强，如果真的想要一个继承人，对孩子母亲的要求恐怕比世界上所有魔法学院的毕业考核都严厉千百倍。她并非自傲，但如果当年格林德沃愿意承认她的价值肯定她的能力，如今让她成为为他孕育子嗣的容器，黑巫师是不会有异议的。  
可那是她的孩子。阿不思回想起在格林德沃多年来宣传教育下圣徒高层子女的做派，她无法想像自己的孩子也长成那样的人。格林德沃一贯善于操控人心，当年的自己尚不能幸免，何况以父亲的身份去影响幼子。  
女巫不发一言，飞快地盘算该如何与外面的人取得联系。环着她的男人小心翼翼地用下巴抵住她的发顶轻轻磨蹭，于是他眼里的柔软和担忧她全看不见。盖勒特半个月前便知道自己已为人父，可这个孩子并非像他早夭的兄长那样诞生于父母间爱意的交合下，他是父亲对母亲施暴的证据和证明。  
盖勒特•格林德沃曾在不知情时成为父亲又失去资格，他无法否认对这个孩子的爱意和期待，可代价如果是阿不思，他情愿自己永远失去这个资格。  
男主人依旧不常回家，好在庄园里至少有了一个可以交谈的对象，格林德沃有一句话没有骗她，年轻的治疗师的确是个专业且懂分寸的人，除了每日的检查之外他从未多话，闲聊时谈起的也都是些孕期保养的细节。年轻人跟霍格沃茨的学生们一样称她为“教授”，她能看出这个小伙子在面对自己时的紧张，又难免有些苦涩地反问自己到底谁是更紧张的那个。  
实际上她也的确应该紧张。身体的虚亏让她和胎儿的情况都极不稳定，加上来势汹汹的孕早期反应，养了几个月也没点孕妇的丰腴，精神反而差了许多。罗伯特几次检查时欲言又止，她隐隐也能明白年轻人说什么意思。可年少时的失去太过刻骨铭心，要她放弃这个意外得来的宝贝，她绝对做不到。  
黑巫师回到庄园的频率越来越高，好在他从未到主卧留宿过，只是晚餐时总止不住地唠唠叨叨，连着几周抱怨那只徘徊在他办公室外的夜鸦，说自己被那只傻鸟吵得睡不着觉。阿不思被他吵得脑仁疼，放下餐刀看向他：“一个闭耳塞听就可以解决的问题，为什么你会磨蹭这么久？实在不行你也可以换一间房间去避开那只夜鸦，我相信全欧洲有数不清的房间和女巫供你选择。”  
男人表情凝固在脸上，随即青着脸站起身摔了餐叉和餐刀就离开了餐厅。阿不思听着那人狠狠的摔门声，也轻轻放下餐具摸摸肚子，罗伯特已经告诉她那里有两个小可爱。  
“别怕，别怕。妈妈会想办法的。”  
当晚她躺在床上，小家伙们在他肚子里互相推搡，女巫只得闭眼养神，心里默念着宝贝们乖一点，直到一边的床垫无声无息地微微下压，一只手轻轻附上那里。  
“别闹她。”格林德沃用的是德语，他压低了声音，“妈妈很辛苦，别闹她。”  
阿不思不敢睁开眼，在那只手的抚摸下小家伙们真的慢慢平静下来，像是父亲的气息终于让他们安心了似的，困倦感随着胎儿的安静迅速笼罩了她全身，残存的理智却依旧不敢放松一步。那只手很温暖，可她也忌惮那股温暖。  
然后额头上传来温热的气息，暖烘烘的柔软落在她额角，格林德沃等了一会儿，以为阿不思的确睡着了，才慢慢躺下从背后环住她。  
阿不思在黑暗里睁开眼，身后的男人毫不知情，他凑近了她耳边，低声唤她阿尔，那只手还搭在她肚子上，温度不断从那里传来，让她整个人都被温暖包围着。于是阿不思又闭上眼，发生在漆黑夜里的一切，应该都只是四十多年前的旧梦，凡是太美的东西都做不得真。  
就像十八岁夏日的午后，山毛榉下堆着典籍和野餐的甜点，雨后的青草气弥漫在树林间，她在午睡的间隙睁开眼，看到的是爱人的下颌，于是少女靠过去继续沉睡，以为自己能这样一辈子。  
平静打破在第五个月，阿不思开始出血的时候恰逢格林德沃外出，罗伯特指挥着家养小精灵们忙里忙外折腾出一身冷汗才算把情况控制住，年轻人惊恐于她糟糕的身体情况，任她如何请求也不愿再次瞒下庄园的男主人。她刚刚从腹痛中缓过来一点，赶回的格林德沃便推开主卧大门大步走进来，语气不容置疑：“我不要孩子！”  
“你敢！”阿不思捂住自己的小腹恶狠狠地盯着他，心里某个阴暗的角落在开庆祝会，叫嚣着看吧看吧愚蠢的邓布利多他的目的终于暴露了，放松你的神经找到你的弱点最后击溃你，他可是格林德沃，格林德沃怎么会爱人。  
“你是嫌自己命长，还是早就计划好准备‘光荣牺牲’？”男人近乎是从牙缝里逼出这些话，而阿不思却如释重负，他们已经僵持了太久，自己终于等到了的这一天。  
“难道这不是对你而言最好的选择，你得到你想要的继承人，抹掉我之后不仅可以少一个威胁，也不会有人对你的继承人有所异议。”大概是因为真的不对黑巫师抱有任何期待，连她自己都没想到自己能那么冷静地陈述这些。格林德沃听完她的话一愣，接着突然笑了，仿佛阿不思刚刚说的是什么荒谬的笑话，仿佛他不明白女巫为何会这样看待自己。  
“然后你的那群学生就此彻底被激怒，带领整个英国卷土重来？”格林德沃似乎笑了，“说实话我倒是很期待一群小鬼到底能搅出什么风浪来。但我知道你在打算什么，死于黑魔王折磨下的圣人邓布利多，听起来就像是那种能被庸人们百年传颂的废物。我怎么舍得让你沦落到与那些庸人记录在一起阿不思，我还等着你与我一起带着我们的孩子登上世界之巅，就像当年你为我们的事业写下的——‘为了更伟大的利益’。”  
阿不思整个人因为愤怒而微微颤抖着，她现在完全确认对方的目的就是折磨她，无论方式是性是言语还是她当年的年少无知。  
“滚出去，你滚！”  
“冷静点亲爱的，你弟弟还住着纽蒙伽德，毕竟我也不想为难我孩子的舅舅，不是吗？”他往前进一步，女巫在听到这句话时睁大了眼，她一时突然什么都说不出来，连咒骂的力气似乎都不剩了。  
十八岁时她遇到眼前这个男人时对方的笑容跟他一头金发一样灿烂，十六岁的男孩牵着她的手带着她在盛夏的树林间漫步，萤火虫为他们点灯引路，头顶是浩瀚的星河，阿不思不知道他们将要去往哪里 ，也不是很在乎这个，八月时盖勒特的身高已经完全超过了她，男孩的手包住她的，似乎能将未来一同包裹。他柔声讲着那些趣闻，麻瓜们在巴黎的咖啡馆，德姆斯特朗危险又美丽的冬日，维也纳的歌剧院，挪威的森林中那些罕见的神奇动物。  
“我们可以坐麻瓜的轮船先到西班牙，相信我，至少在旅行的体验上麻瓜还是有他们的过人之处，你会喜欢他们的果酒的。”她年轻的男友看向自己，阿不思觉得他眼里有星星。眼前的人承诺的一切太过美好，他们的梦想和事业，他们要去的地方，他们要做的事，婚礼的地点，孩子的名字，他们的家。  
可安娜死了，盖勒特丢下她离开，秋天时她对着微微隆起的小腹发呆，到了第二年暮春，她只是睡过去几个小时她的小梅林就再没睁开眼，阿不福斯对她埋怨依旧，昔日十八岁的姑娘回到母校里站上讲台，眼里再没了当初的锋芒。  
后来她也去了巴黎的咖啡馆，德姆斯特朗请她做过学术交流演讲，奥地利魔法部部长请她听了歌剧，纽特带着那只手提箱走遍全世界，拍下挪威森林里的巨猫寄给她。她没能和他一同走过的世界最终还是以各种方式一一展现在她的眼前。他们分道扬镳，成为两方势力的代表互相周旋，没人会相信那个夏天的存在，接着决斗落败，她被他带回那个诺大的庄园，折磨从身体到心一层一层，现在终于快抵达灵魂了。  
可那是盖勒特啊，盖勒特为什么会这么对她。  
“我为什么要回你的信呢？要是我不回你的信，你是不是就不会注意到我了。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“我为什么要去引起你的注意呢？我为什么要靠近你呢？”  
格林德沃被她几个问句打懵了，他刚想说什么，对方却先他一步开口了，男人感到胃里扭成一团，他上一次见到阿不思脸上带着这种表情是在阿不福斯的那份记忆里，十九岁的女孩抱着他们死去的儿子，看着弟弟告诉自己他不会回来了。  
“安娜死了，我的孩子也死了。我已经付出代价了，我为什么要遇到你，你为什么就不能放过我呢。在决斗场上，你就应该杀了我呀。”  
阿不思话音刚落便变了脸色捂住小腹在床头缩成一团，格林德沃冲到床边抱住她，男人一把掀开被子，那些鲜红正一点一点染上女人的睡裙，他的手抖得控制不住，正要直起身叫家养小精灵请治疗师，一只手便虚虚地拉住他的衣袖。  
“救救他们，算我求你了，救救我的孩子。我不能，我不能再……有什么冲我来吧，你放过他们。”  
迷蒙间似乎有男人几乎破音的呼喊，阿不思捂着肚子，喃喃着求梅林放过自己，她已经失去过了，要她做什么都可以，别这么对她。那股温热的柔软又贴在她额角了，为什么湿漉漉的，谁在说对不起？  
“谁都别想伤害我的孩子。”她努力地抬起头瞪向格林德沃，却连对方脸上的表情都看不清。残存的理智悲哀于自己终于狼狈至此，不知对方看过之后又是否满意。这晚她睡得很沉，有个安全又暖和的“茧”一直包裹着她，把她和孩子们都保护得很好，好像她真的在自己的家里而不是某个精致的牢笼。  
阿不思在第三天醒来，盖勒特坐在主卧大床旁的沙发里睡着了，男人打理得一向服帖的头发四处支棱着，眼下带着黑青满脸的胡渣，黑巫师一向把自己的公众形象维持得很好，他认同麻瓜的穿衣品味，永远风度翩翩又令人生畏。说起来他俩都是很懂如何靠衣装包装自己的人，如同阿不思在那个夏日之后越发花哨的袍子和鞋帽，她不止一次听到霍格沃茨的女生们对她穿衣品味的讨论，邓布利多是个聪明的女疯子也就慢慢深入人心。  
所以大概没人知道格林德沃睡相并不好，他总会弄得枕头上或别人头上一片口水印，邓布利多的睡裙只是纯白的丝棉，当她取下头上那些花里胡哨的帽子散开长发，更接近于麻瓜油画中的女神。  
中年人的头狠狠往下坠了一下接着惊醒了，他下意识抹了一把嘴角，接着皱起眉露出懊恼的神情，然后阿不思的蓝眼睛抓住了他的视线，这下眼神完全清醒了。  
“醒了怎么不喊我。”他从沙发里站起来走到床边看了看她的脸色，“我去叫罗伯特，你饿了吗？厨房里有蘑菇奶油汤和黄油面包。”阿不思摇了摇头，她刚想说什么对方的肚子却先一步发出一阵哀鸣。  
“你躺着我等下就来。”格林德沃揉了揉脸，像是逃避什么似的快步离开了主卧。  
罗伯特检查完毕退下后家养小精灵送来满满一餐盘的食物，多是些流质绵软的东西，阿不思拿起勺子正准备舀汤却看到盖勒特还干站在一边，于是放下勺子：“你吃过东西了吗？”  
主卧里只剩下餐具微小的碰撞声，两个人的餐桌礼仪都很好，阿不思注意到了盖勒特大概是去洗了把脸，头发也没之前那么凌乱了，但那圈胡渣还没剃，他换了身睡袍，居家造型让他看起来没平时那么凌厉。邓布利多食量不大，格林德沃吃完后唤来小精灵收拾，两个人在主卧大床边安静地对坐着。  
“我需要你保留英国魔法部和政府的自主权。”阿不思看着眼前的男人率先抛出了她的底线。  
“每天的报纸你都没有漏过，应该知道我现在根本没有完全控制英国。”格林德沃看着她的眼睛，“他们按着你留下的每一条后路应对我，你不能要求我无所做为。”  
“你当然不会，如果你真的就此罢手，你也就不是格林德沃了。”邓布利多也看向他，“如果你停止在主战场的攻击，那么他们就会停下来，让你的人驻进英国。”  
“一山不容二虎阿不思，别当我傻。”  
“你是怕了？”  
格林德沃没着急回应她的挑衅，男人在几个深呼吸后开口：“沐恩和丘吉尔的确都不是软骨头，但这不代表我没有能力强制他们屈服，只是那不是我想看到的结果，仗打了这么多年，无论是支持我的支持你的，整个欧洲年轻的优秀巫师消耗了大半，全英国的五十岁以下的巫师都是你的学生，我想你也不愿意看到冲突再次发生。”  
“张伯伦一开始也以为一纸合约就可以避免冲突的发生，福利先生又是怎么下台的，三十年前和现在，英国两次绥靖得到的结果是什么。”邓布利多看着他的眼睛，“就算你可以保证你不会再进一步，但圣徒的主战派会全数赞同你的选择吗，希特勒不是偶然成为德国麻瓜政府的首相的，我们都清楚这一点。”  
“你把我跟那种愚蠢的血统论者相提并论？”格林德沃还是没控制住提高了音量。阿不思微微一愣接着错开眼神：“我不是那个意思。”  
气氛一时凝固，两个人都没说话。阿不思的视线投向床幔上精美的花纹，盖勒特看着她隆起的小腹。小家伙们似乎闻到了父母之间僵硬的气氛，乖乖缩在妈妈肚子里一动不动，阿不思感觉到了意识里孩子们的不安，但她不想妥协。  
“我需要你的合作，你也需要我的。”格林德沃终于打破僵局，“现在整个英国都在跟我要人，你的那群学生不论。那些满口外交辞令的巫师和麻瓜是真的想要你回去还是借题发挥，你比我清楚，你又是怎么签下决斗书的，我比你清楚。在没有击败我的时候就已经想着之后该怎么限制你的行动，在没有击败我的希望时又开始争着率先与我结盟，你觉得现在这个情况下，想挑起冲突的究竟是谁。”  
“你在讽刺我所做的，那么你自己呢。”阿不思苦笑着看他，“四十六年过去了，你的确做到你当初想达到的高度，但你真的得到你当初想要的了吗？圣徒内部的矛盾已经快要到你控制不住的地步了，现在战争进程放缓，爆发就在一念之间。现在到底还有几个成员记得你当初宣扬的是什么？”  
“我要的是什么，你不是该最清楚吗。”  
阿不思被男人突然的一句噎住，偏偏他并非怀着讽刺的语气，蓝眼睛紧紧盯着她的，像是控诉着什么委屈。  
“恐怕我会让你失望，每当我以为你想得到什么的时候，你就会立刻用行动证明我的误判。”女巫错开视线看向自己的小腹，“我是真的不明白你想要什么，也自认没什么能给你。”  
所以你的确又一次误判了。盖勒特心想。阿不思靠在靠枕上轻轻抚摸自己的肚子，而他正贪婪地把这一幕收进记忆深处，想要借此冲淡前日阿不思躺在他怀里时崩溃的脸，昨晚中年人做了一整晚噩梦，夜半惊醒时分立刻看向床上躺着的人，缓缓伸出手试探她的鼻息，在感觉到那里平稳的气流才安心地收回手，不知不觉就看着这张睡脸到了天亮。  
“我不会伤害他们。”盖勒特看着她的小腹声音微哑，阿不思附在那里的手指颤抖两下，最终未置一言。盖勒特剩下半句话也就硬生生咽回喉咙里。  
那是我们的孩子，可我赌不起你。  
格林德沃再没在外留宿过也不再对着她没话找话，她更不会主动挑起任何话题。白日时她坐在沙发里织孩子们的小衣服，格林德沃就坐在另一张沙发上翻今天的报纸批阅文件，对方倒也也不避讳她，有时还会问她一些在管理方面的意见，阿不思也有什么说什么。争论依旧不时发生，只是格林德沃总会在话题讨论转移到人身攻击前刹住车，阿不思背过身又微微扭头瞄了一眼用力抖动报纸不断深呼吸的男人，难得被他真的逗笑。  
让步或阻止他发言对格林德沃而言恐怕比一打恶咒可怕多了。她想不通对方为何突然改变了一贯的风格，但不可否认地感到自己顺气多了。罗伯特在六个月时检查得出结论，父亲的气息和魔力对胎儿非常有益，她目前的情况终于有所缓解。  
阿不思摸摸自己的小腹，双胞胎让她的肚子比普通六个月的孕妇要大了一圈，然而里面的两个小可爱们却是两个小叛徒，只有在父亲的靠近和抚摸下才肯停下他们的推搡翻滚游戏。她感受到格林德沃的目光，抬起头来却发现对方看的是自己，于是收回视线继续听治疗师的进一步建议。  
曾几何时周围的一切都在暗示她与盖勒特•格林德沃为敌，而现在客观环境又在鼓励她与对方亲近，她本身不是个会被环境推着走的人，可进与退之间的安全距离她花了几十年都没有想明白，于是干脆站在原地，却架不住对方时而粗暴时而温和的一再紧逼。格林德沃一向不做无用功，当他付出什么必然是想有所回报。既然他的目的不是孩子，那又会是什么呢。  
格林德沃在一些阵地上做了让步，逃亡隐居的纳粹高层被格林德沃打包送到英伦岛，沐恩和丘吉尔最终选择见好就收，德方入驻英国与巫师和麻瓜的政府首脑进行了谈判和讨论，英国国内因阿不思•邓布利多的失踪而险些爆发的暴动最终平静下去。双方都得到了难得的喘息时间。但民间对格林德沃违背决斗前签署的条例的行为意见依旧非常大，也有不少八卦小报猜测自己早已死于格林德沃的折磨下，更桃色一些的则把她现在的情况说了个七七八八，单就文笔方面她还真的挺认同。  
估计谁都想不到最荒谬的真的是真相。阿不思放下报纸，准备去花园里晒晒太阳，在温暖的地方小家伙们似乎能安分一点，阿不思有时简直怀疑自己肚子里是两只怪脾气小猫，白天不醒晚上不睡，还没出生就要隔三差五折腾得全家人仰马翻，没一点他们哥哥的稳重乖巧。  
可活泼的孩子多好啊，哪个母亲会不喜爱好动的孩子呢。阿不思在暖融融的阳光的笼罩下也变得懒洋洋的，她慢慢闭上眼，膝盖上的毛线团顺着裙摆滑下，咕噜咕噜地滚到玫瑰丛里去了。  
于是盖勒特傍晚回到家的时候发现她又忘了给自己一条小毯子。  
男人连鞋也来不及换，无杖魔法指挥那条毯子盖到它该去的地方，羊绒毯对男主人的臭脸很不满意，刚想争辩一句是女主人自己忘了它的存在，就被一个静音咒封了嘴，连委屈的呜呜声都发不出来。盖勒特懒得理那条聒噪的毛毯，他慢慢弯下身把阿不思脸上那几缕不听话的发丝理到一边，阳光把她近来有些苍白的脸晒得红润不少，阿不思睡得很沉，理智上盖勒特知道应该唤醒她，免得她晚上又睡不着，但男人看着这张平静的睡脸突然舍不得打破这一切。  
他慢慢凑过去，在嘴唇将要碰上她的的时候微微停顿，见女巫依旧睡着，才消除了最后的微末距离，盖勒特并未深入，只是轻轻贴着那两片柔软，末了飞快地在下唇舔了一下便飞快地退开。  
很好，阿不思没有醒。欧洲的噩梦暗自松了一口气，回过头刚准备回味一下，罗伯特尴尬的脸就出现在视野里。  
“我是来叫教，夫，夫人该回屋吃晚饭了，晚上花园里比较冷。”年轻人努力让自己的语气自然一点，在盖勒特阴晴不定的表情下又补充上一句：“既然您已经来叫夫人了，我就先进屋了。”  
“你结婚了吗安德森。”年轻人正准备离开这个危险之地，身后的中年人突然发问，治疗师转过头看到格林德沃蹲在邓布利多教授面前，把她放在膝盖上的一只手握进手里，朝圣般的姿势。  
“还没有，她是英国人，她的父母兄弟都不太认同我。所以，还在努力吧，我们两个都是。”想起海瑟薇温柔的笑容罗伯特的面部表情也不由得柔和起来，虽然他来这里之前就告诉了对方自己会为某个大人物工作很久，近期无法联系对方，他的姑娘虽然表示理解，但半年过去又怎么会没有想念。  
“因为你是圣徒，所以你女友的家人接受不了这个。”盖勒特一针见血，罗伯特见他先将答案抛出，索性也大方承认了，盖勒特接着问他不会因此不满愤怒吗，年轻人看着面前圣徒的首脑，中年人包住女人的双手，此刻的黑巫师与他在医疗翼中所见到每一个普通丈夫毫无区别。  
“一开始的确会有。但是后来我也能明白他们的担心。”罗伯特放缓了语气，“如果我的女儿，爱上的男人是与我生活的政府和环境对立的政党的成员，战争年代，从事的工作也有危险性，结婚之后也是聚少离多，我会不会敢把女儿的手交给他。”  
“先生，我发现我会比她的父亲做得更绝，至少他让我踏进了他们的家门接受了我的礼物和问候，但如果是我，我绝对做不到。他很爱海瑟薇，她也是他的宝贝，所以他会担心她过得好不好，所以他会防备我。我不会因爱情改变我的信仰，所以我会证明给他们看，我带着我的信仰一样能照顾好她。”  
黑巫师许久没有接话，他慢慢把邓布利多从躺椅上抱起来，在罗伯特让到一边时又问了一句：“你今年多大了。”  
“二十五岁，先生。”  
盖勒特抱着阿不思往主卧的方向走去，他看向怀里女人的睡脸，这一刻在他最初的计划里，应该在他二十岁时达成，而现在他六十二岁。  
“你比我强。”格林德沃消失在走廊里，那声音太轻，罗伯特不确定自己是不是听错。  
圣徒主战派为格林德沃的让步异常不满，认为这是对同盟国服软的标志，只会使他们的敌人以为己方软弱然后借机发动更大规模的进攻。主和派毫不犹豫地表示他们已被战争本身冲昏头脑，重要的不是手段而是目的，更伟大的利益是为了让巫师们得到该得到的一切权利，而不是推着更多适龄的优秀巫师走上战场减少有生力量。格林德沃借此机会敲打两方，重申了“更伟大的利益”本身，严办了两方人马里这些年大发战争财的人。一时所有人都摸不清他到底偏向哪一方，反而慢慢平静下来，都等着看他下一步的行动。  
七个月时邓布利多发现自己的魔力禁锢被放开一部分，格林德沃什么都没提她也就没问。第一封信寄给了纽特，半个月后收到了回信，激动之情几乎快要从信纸中溢出，她的学生向她保证会保守秘密，并跟她汇报了近几个月的情况，阿不思看着信中那个熟悉的名字沉思，回信叫纽特先按兵不动，如果可以就去麻瓜地界查一查老里德尔一家的近况。  
第二封信去往霍格沃茨，迪佩特校长在一个月后回信给她，告诉了她学生们的近况和魔法部的下一步计划，并询问她是否需要营救，阿不思看着自己的圆滚滚肚子，桌边是格林德沃差人从蜂蜜公爵带回的糖羽毛，接着真正的羽毛笔动起来，告诉校长她自己会有办法，请他继续保守秘密。  
第三封信发往戈德里克山谷，第二天巴希达给格林德沃回了一封吼叫信。中年人拆信的时候没注意，导致罗伯特不幸听完了全场，年轻人对“再敢狼心狗肺就等着你十岁还在尿床的光荣事迹登上教材”一句，印象最为深刻。  
“你不是说九岁。”阿不思还嫌事不够大，冷静地呡了一口红茶。一边脸色铁青的格林德沃盯着那堆碎纸屑腔都不敢开，那封吼叫信在末尾处突然转换了语气，温和地对着阿不思叮嘱要她好好养身体，等到自己忙过这阵就会来看她，臭小子要是再拎不清就随时写信给自己，有的是办法收拾他。罗伯特咬住下唇，努力不让自己笑出声。  
一周后英国魔法史学界和麻瓜史学界的权威期刊刊登了两篇论文，主要关于目前局势的发展和盖勒特•格林德沃在停战中所起的作用。这两篇观点相冲的论文引起了全世界的讨论，连带着引出了一个完全不同于大家刻板印象中的格林德沃。战争持续太久，所有人都急于找些轻松的话题，于是讨论愈演愈烈，格林德沃二三十岁时的照片更是被各大报纸争相刊登，一些年轻姑娘不由得感叹，虽然他是个危险人物，但的确风度翩翩。  
一个月后格林德沃便装出席了战争孤儿的慰问活动，甚至还为孩子们表演了几个小魔法，简单的变形术引来了不少麻瓜孩子的赞叹声。一部分报纸说这是盖勒特•格林德沃调整政策的前兆，可以看出他正试图扩大他伟大利益的受益人群，未来或许不会如同大家所想的那般糟糕，另一部分则尖刻地指出这是再明显不过的邀买人心，目的不过是让大家在战争放缓时进一步放松心态，好趁机获取更多的权利。学界的讨论已经不止于历史分析，逐渐扩散到所有领域，从前的刻板印象被一步步打破，越来越多的普通人开始好奇格林德沃到底是个怎样的人。  
邓布利多感觉自己已经快要走不动路，家养小精灵每日将报纸送进主卧，她躺在床上完成了大部分书信，沐恩在几次通信后同意了在英国境内逐步放开巫师与麻瓜之间的限制加强交流，但丘吉尔的态度依旧强硬，麻瓜男人直指她是以阿不思•邓布利多教授的身份还是格林德沃夫人的身份与自己联系。女巫几番思量后回信表示，自己只是个普通母亲。  
八个月时她用柠檬雪宝的糖盒做了个门钥匙放在书房。格林德沃近来忙得脚不沾地，即使是这样男人也要坚持每天回家，有几次她在半夜醒来，看到男人解了领带脱了西装外套坐在床边看她，一见她睁眼说了句“你睡”就准备起身往次卧走。几次下来阿不思终于在他转身前说了句“等等”，接着捂着小腹补上了一句“在闹了”。  
盖勒特躺下后把手覆在她肚子上没感觉到任何躁动，他什么也没说，只是闭上眼放缓了呼吸，明明用的都是同一种洗发露，阿不思闻起来总是能让他心安一些。妻子睡在他怀里，孩子们睡在妻子的肚子里，盖勒特•格林德沃的意识正在慢慢远去，他感到久违的安全。  
所以当维也纳遭到袭击的紧急汇报在阿不思开始阵痛时传来，他是真的不想走。女巫脸色惨白着，疼得叫都叫不出来，他只能徒劳地擦去她额头上不断冒出的虚汗，罗伯特指挥着所有家养小精灵们忙进忙出，巴希达在信中再三给他强调了止痛的咒语在这个时候不能随意使用，他完全不知道怎么做会让她好受一些。  
“你去吧。”阿不思看着他，“敏感时期不能出事，你快去。”  
“你等我回来。”他握住妻子的手，“如果有女孩儿，我们就叫她安娜，好吗？”  
“好。”阿不思眼眶红红的，“你快去。”  
诺亚出生的时候阿不思有瞬间错觉自己已经死了，罗伯特的声音像是从什么遥远的地方传来的，满是血污的婴儿被治疗师用棉布包着抱在手里，窗外有隐隐的火光，盖勒特还没有回来。  
“书房桌上的糖盒是个门钥匙，你带着我的孩子走吧。”她看着那个还哇哇大哭着的婴儿想要记住他的样子，“落脚点是霍格莫德的猪头酒吧，纽特•斯卡曼德夫妇会接应你，把孩子交给他们。”  
“先生会回来的。”年轻人提高了音量，“他一定会回来的，请您相信他。”  
曾经她真的很相信他，百分之两百的相信，在她十八岁的时候。  
阿不思在疼痛和尖叫的间隙回忆，世纪末的秋天她发现自己怀孕了，而男友早在几个月前丢下她离去，肚子里那个小小的意识那么依赖她，她是它的所有，它也是她剩下的全部，然后她什么都没有了。十九岁的姑娘抱着儿子渐渐冷却的小小尸身，他还那么小，手掌握不住阿不思的一根指头，他的父亲连他的存在都不知道。  
她从不认为盖勒特的缺席与否能换回长子的生命，只是某些时候，某些很特殊的时候，她不想被人丢下。  
噪杂声逼近主卧，阿不思在最后一声尖叫后听到了房门的爆破声和婴儿的哭声。她看向门口，罗伯特第一次在她面前拔出魔杖，脚步声越来越近，烟尘散尽后露出了那张脸。  
“我回来了。”盖勒特•格林德沃穿过四十多年的时光朝她一步一步走来，“阿尔，阿尔，我回来了。”


End file.
